theoutsidersfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny Cade
Personality Johnny is nice, shy, and quite. He is also nervious and jummpy because the Socs who beat him almost to death! Relationships Johnny's relationship with his parents is not a good one. His father would beat him constantly, and his mother would only speak to him to yell at him. Johnny`s relationship with the gang is like they were family to him. He was the gang's pet. His relationship with Ponyboy is that they were best buddies. He also had a good relationship with Dally, because he idolized him. Mrs. Cade Johnny hates his mother due to the fact that she ignores him, except when yelling at him. He doesn't like when his folks fight. Mr. Cade His relationship with his father is no better. Constantly yelling at him, Mr. Cade would often beat Johnny. But despite this, Johnny would never cry or flinch when he was struck. In fact, Johnny preferred being beat by his father, because his father at least acknowledged that he was home. This is part of the reason why Ponyboy describes him as a puppy that has been kicked too often. The Gang Johnny was described as being the gang's kid brother. Although he wasn't the youngest in the group, he was treated as such, but he was the smallest in the gang. Nobody would ever yell or get mad at Johnny, and all of them did their best to take care of him. Ponyboy was his best friend. Johnny looks up to Dallas Winston, or Dally, who is put in the hospital with him. While there, Johnny misses the rumble, while Dally escapes and makes it. After the rumble, Ponyboy and Dally go to the hospital to check on Johnny. When they get there, Johnny is dying. Johnny tells Ponyboy to "Stay Gold" and dies. The whole gang is devastated by Johnny's death, especially Dally, who, finding no other reason to live, is shot by police. Ponyboy Curtis Johnny and Ponyboy are best friends - they went through a lot during the time they spent together. Johnny saved Ponyboy from the Socs by stabbing Bob, because the Socs were trying to drown him. They decided that it would be best to go and visit Dally, because he would knew what to do and where to go to hide from the police. Once they met Dally, he gave them $50, a gun, and told them to go hide in an abandoned church on top of Jay Mountain. In the church, they grew even closer then they already were. Jonny died after the church caught fire and he was struck in the back from a fallen support beam. Dallas (Dally) Winston Dallas was Johnny's hero, and Dallas loved Johnny. Johnny "worshiped the ground Dallas walked on". Dallas became very depressed when Johnny died. Shortly after Johnny's death, Dally ran out and robbed a grocery store which then led to him being shot and killed under a street light. Everyone knew that he would die young, desperate and violent. He said his life, without Johnny, was nothing. Johnny was the only thing Dallas loved in the world, and then when Johnny was gone, he cracked. Death When Johnny and Ponyboy were going back to Tulsa with Dally, the old abandoned church they were hiding in caught fire. There were some little kids playing in the church, and Pony and Johnny braved the flames to save them. Ponyboy made it out safely, but a piece of the roof fell on Johnny, breaking his back. Dally went into the church to get Johnny out, which he does, but receives bad burns on his arm. Johnny makes it to the hospital, and complains that he isn't allowed to put in enough hair grease. At the hospital, he tells Ponyboy about how he'd used to consider suicide, but now he wants to live, and that sixteen years just isn't enough. Later, Ponyboy and Dally come back to the hospital to tell Johnny they won, which Johnny replies to saying "Fighting is useless." His last words are to Ponyboy, telling him to "stay gold." He then dies. Category:characters Category:deaths Category:Greasers